


Operation Perfect Gift

by lilyleia78



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Humor, M/M, Schmoop, background mcshep, background mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2012-12-23
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/pseuds/lilyleia78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lorne and Parrish shop for a present for their bosses and discuss the meaning of being a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Perfect Gift

"Evan, I don't think you're taking this seriously enough," David said, scanning the aisle of the baby store for what felt like the millionth time.

"Shopping for a baby present for my pregnant, male commanding officer?" Evan asked, absently juggling a few stuffed penguins. "No I'm not taking that very seriously. My only question is - why are you taking it so seriously, Doc?"

David loved Evan, he really did, and that's what he had to keep reminding himself every time the urge to throw a diaper pail at the other man crept up on him. "Why am I? This is your boss - and my boss - that we're buying for! They do our performance reviews, and hand out assignments and resources and..."

Evan quickly put back the penguins and caught David's flailing hands with his own. "Hey, Doc, calm down. You don't really think that Sheppard - or McKay - would let a bad gift effect any of those things, do you?"

David took a deep breath and allowed Evan to pull him into the circle of his arms. "No, of course not. That was seriously unfair of me."

Evan rubbed a hand up and down David's back and smirked, "Besides, what could we possibly buy that would be so horrible that it'd bring down the wrath of the Sheppard - McKays?"

David snorted and pointed wordlessly to a bright pink and orange crib sheet set.

Evan laughed out loud, relieved to see feel the tension bleed out of David. "Yeah, okay, but we have better taste than that."

"I know I do," David agreed, brushing a kiss across Evan's smiling mouth.

Evan kissed back briefly and then asked quietly, "Want to tell me what's really wrong?"

David stiffened again and pulled away. "Nothing. I just really want to find them something useful that they'll like."

"Okay," Evan said quietly, "if that's how you want to play it. But if you want to talk about it..."

"I'm jealous," Parrish blurted, interrupting Evan. "Okay, I'm jealous."

For once, Lorne was stunned speechless. "Jealous?"

"Yeah, and I know I should just be happy for them and I'm a terrible, petty person for wishing it was us but I can't help it."

"You wish I was pregnant instead of Sheppard?" Lorne asked, hoping Parrish was too distracted to hear the pure horror in his voice.

"Yes! I mean, no," Parrish shuddered, "It looks terribly uncomfortable doesn't it?"

Lorne nodded his vehement agreement. "To say the least."

"Don't worry, Major, I don't want to track down an Ancient baby making machine for us. I just... They're going to be a family, and I wish we had that too."

Lorne was quiet for a moment, simply gathering the other man in his arms again. "There are other ways to become a family," he said finally.

"What?" Parrish asked, stretching his neck down to better hear Evan.

Lorne stepped back and said a little louder. "I said there's other ways to become a family."

Parrish recognized the gleam in Lorne's eye. "What did you have in mind?" he asked, already smiling in anticipation. It wasn't like they hadn't discussed the possibility once or twice.

"Marry me, Doc?" Lorne asked, suddenly looking shy and boyish.

David could feel the grin spreading over his face. "Yes!" he shouted, earning several disapproving looks from new parents with infants in arms. Dropping his voice and crushing Evan to his chest in a hug, he repeated, "yes."

"We'll get a bigger place, closer to the greenhouses, maybe an extra room or two in case we get roped into babysitting duty," Evan was saying, babbling away happily as he made plans out loud.

"Or in case we have one or two of our own?" Parrish asked hopefully.

"As long as I'm not the one carrying them," Evan agreed, laughing.

"It's a deal," Parrish agreed, sealing the agreement with a quick kiss before pulling quickly away. "Now it's doubly important we find the perfect gift," he said seriously.

"Yeah? And why's that?" Evan asked with a smile.

"So we don't get something like that," he said, pointing again to the pink and orange bed set, "as a wedding present."

Evan pulled a face and nodded. "Operation Perfect Gift is a go."


End file.
